Mr Grey
by bluebiru
Summary: Jung Jae Hyun itu memang Mr. Grey versi Tae Yong yang ada di dalam kehidupannya. Jika Ana memiliki Mr. Grey yang tampan, kaya, sexy dan dominant dalam sex maka Tae Yong pun memiliki Jae Hyun, si Mr. Greynya yang tampan,kaya,sexy dan dominant di ranjang. Jae Hyun akan melakukan apapun untuk Tae Yong,apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan dan kebahagiaan Tae Yong.#NCT #JAEYONG


Mr. Grey

(Bluebiru)

Jung Jae Hyun x Lee Tae Yong ft NCT members

Warning ! Boys love, AU, drama, romance

Typo(s)

 _ **Inspired by fifty shades darker**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Tae Yong, kau tidak akan terus berkutat dengan laporan itu sementara _Mr_. Grey mu sudah menunggu di bawah kan?" tanya Doyoung yang berdiri di antara kubikel kerja Tae Yong dengan kubikel kerja miliknya.

"Astaga! Aku melupakan itu, Doyoungie!" Tae Yong memekik keras lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan beberapa kertas laporan miliknya yang belum diselesaikannya ke dalam tas dengan sembarang, masa bodoh kalau kertas-kertas itu akan lecek nantinya.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas, lama-lama dia jengah juga melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang pelupa. "Kalau aku jadi _Mr_. Grey mu mungkin aku akan memutuskanmu karena sifat pelupamu itu," cibir Doyoung.

"Tapi untungnya kau bukan _Mr_. Greyku, Doyoungie."

Doyoung mencebik, "sudah sana cepat temui _Mr_. Grey mu," usir Doyoung "aku tidak yakin dia akan bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk bersabar karena kekasihnya yang lamban ini."

"Oke... Oke... Aku pergi. Semangat untuk lemburmu, Doyoungie." Tae Yong melambai pada Doyoung di kubikel kerjanya dan melangkah ke arah lift yang membawanya turun ke lobi kantor.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka Tae Yong dengan tergesa membawa langkahnya melewati lobi kantornya menuju parkiran. Di sana sudah ada _Mr_. Greynya yang sedang menunggu dirinya.

"Jae Hyun!" Tae Yong memekik senang dan langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh tegap Jae Hyun.

"Halo, _sweetie_."

Tae Yong mengulum senyumnya dalam dekapan Jae Hyun mendengar panggilan manis itu untuknya. Dia tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak tersipu malu jika Jae Hyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan manis seperti itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Jae Hyun ketika dia menjauhkan Tae Yong dalam pelukannya.

Tae Yong memasang pose berpikir yang imut dan menurut Jae Hyun itu terlalu menggemaskan. Bagaiamana bisa dia mempunyai kekasih seimut ini?

"Hm... Tidak buruk. Karena ini pekerjaan yang memang bagian dari passion ku jadi selama ini tidak ada masalah," ucap Tae Yong sambil memainkan kancing-kancing kemeja Jae Hyun.

"Aku anggap kau sudah nyaman berada di perusahaan penerbitan ini."

Tae Yong mengernyit heran, "jangan bilang kau juga yang membuatku diterima di perusahaan penerbitan ini?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Dan sebagai jawabannya Jae Hyun hanya mengangkat ke dua bahunya santai.

" _Oh, shit!_ Seharusnya aku tahu kau memang akan selalu ikut campur dalam kehidupanku, Jae Hyun!" umpat Tae Yong kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jae Hyun sepihak dan membuat laki-laki di hadapannya itu mengerang tidak suka.

Jung Jae Hyun itu memang _Mr_. Grey versi Tae Yong yang ada di dalam kehidupannya. Jika Ana memiliki _Mr_. Grey yang tampan, kaya, sexy dan dominant dalam sex maka Tae Yong pun memiliki Jae Hyun, si _Mr_. Greynya yang tampan, kaya, sexy dan dominant di ranjang. Jae Hyun akan melakukan apapun untuk Tae Yong, apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan dan kebahagiaan Tae Yong.

"Sayang, kau tidak seharusnya mengumpat seperti itu," ucap Jae Hyun memberi pengertian yang penuh dengan kelembutannya itu. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Tae Yong di kedua tangannya.

Bagi Jae Hyun Tae Yong adalah segala-galanya. Pusat dunianya, poros kehidupannya, dan pusat gairahnya. Jadi, dia tentu akan ikut campur dalam semua urusan kehidupan Tae Yong. Ingat, Jae Hyun itu kaya, seorang pengusaha dengan kekayaan yang melimpah dari banyaknya anak perusahaan yang tersebar hampir di seluruh daratan Eropa dan Asia. Pundi-pundi yang masuk ke rekeningnya bukan hanya dolar tapi juga poundsterling, tipe kekayaan yang tidak akan habis di tujuh turunannya. Maka beruntungnya Tae Yong karena memenangkan persaingan dalam memperebutkan hati Jae Hyun si pengusaha muda yang paling diminati baik laki-laki maupun perempuan di dunia ini.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa ikut campur dalam kehidupanku, Jae Hyun." Tae Yong tidak suka dengan sikap 'sok kuasa' yang dimiliki Jae Hyun. _Pasti dia sudah menyogok bos dari perusahaan penerbitan untuk menerimanya bekerja di tempatnya_.

"Kau pasti menyogok bos ku agar menerima diriku bekerja di tempatnya kan?"

"Apa menjadi penyokong dana terbesar bagi perusahaannya itu juga termasuk dengan menyogok?" tanya Jae Hyun yang berlagak seolah dia tidak mengerti dalam masalah bisnis.

Tae Yong memutar bola matanya jengah, "aku baru tahu kalau kekasihku lebih bodoh dari sekumpulan preman berotak udang," ucap Tae Yong sarkas dan menuai tawa maskulin milik Jae Hyun.

Secepat kilat Jae Hyun mengecup bibir kemerahan milik Tae Yong, sungguh Jae Hyun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu. Dan membuat Tae Yong merona di tempatnya karena perbuatan Jae Hyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Okay, aku mengaku salah," ucap Jae Hyun yang melepas bibir kemerahan itu dari jangkauan bibirnya.

Tae Yong mendengus kesal, dia menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Jae Hyun hanya sebagai bentuk antisipasi kalau-kalau Jae Hyun yang akan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Karena biar bagaimanapun dia selalu merona malu dengan perbuatan Jae Hyun yang seperti tadi meski kenyataannya dia dan Jae Hyun bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengulanginya lagi." Tae Yong memperingatkan yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh Jae Hyun.

 _"_ _With my Pleasure, sweetie."_

.

.

* * *

Tae Yong tidak pernah merasa seberharga ini ketika bersama Jae Hyun, terlalu banyak hal yang Jae Hyun berikan untuknya. Bahkan jika Tae Yong meminta dunia dan seisinya mungkin Jae Hyun akan memberikan kepadanya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Laki-laki itu sudah terlalu dalam mencintainya, dan Tae Yong terlalu mabuk untuk merasakan hujan cinta yang selalu Jae Hyun berikan hampir di setiap detiknya.

Tae Yong tahu ketika dia memutuskan untuk mencintai Jae Hyun maka dunianya akan berubah. Ada banyak hal dari kehidupannya yang berubah saat dia mencintai laki-laki dengan sifat dominantnya itu. Too much. Bahkan dia terlalu pusing hanya untuk sekedar menghitungnya, jadi dia berusaha untuk menikmati semuanya. Karena satu hal yang pasti kalau Jae Hyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya untuk yang lain.

"Jae Hyun, bosku memintaku untuk ikut menemaninya ke Jeju dalam acara pagelaran buku dunia."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu," sanggah Jae Hyun cepat karena dia tahu bahwa Tae Yong akan meminta izin darinya.

"Siapa bilang aku meminta izinmu?" tanya Tae Yong. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan menahan selimut di sekitar dadanya agar tidak merosot ke bawah.

Beberapa jam lalu setelah makan malam Jae Hyun memang membawa Tae Yong ke apartemennya apalagi yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Tae Yong kalau bukan making out. Katakanlah Jae Hyun sudah kecanduan dengan tubuh Tae Yong. Tubuh Tae Yong memang mengandung zat adiktif yang membuatnya begitu kecanduan, dan Tae Yong tentu tidak akan pernah menolak setiap sentuhan yang Jae Hyun berikan kepadanya karena dia pun sama mendamba akan sentuhan Jae Hyun.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengatakannya kalau bukan untuk meminta izinku?"

Jae Hyun memang over protektif terhadap Tae Yong karena dia tidak suka jika apa yang dimilikinya tersentuh orang lain baik secara sengaja atau tidak. Dan Tae Yong cukup tahu diri untuk selalu meminta izin dan persetujuan Jae Hyun dalam hal ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja," jawab Tae Yong.

Jae Hyun tertawa mengejek dan itu cukup membuat telinga Tae Yong sakit mendengarnya.

"Hanya ingin ya?" godanya dan Tae Yong mendengus sebal. Dia tidak suka jika Jae Hyun sudah mulai menggodanya seperti ini.

"Jae Hyun!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu, Yongie!" ucap Jae Hyun mutlak dan tidak ingin dibantah sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi," kata Tae Yong yang mengalah pada akhirnya.

Jae Hyun menarik Tae Yong sehingga membuatnya menimpa tubuh bagian atas Jae Hyun. Dan Jae Hyun mengurungnya dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Kecuali kalau kau pergi denganku ke Jeju baru aku akan mengizinkanmu."

Tae Yong tertawa di atas dada Jae Hyun, "memang ya, bernegosiasi denganmu tidak akan mendapatkan kesepakatan yang tidak menguntungkanmu, Jae Hyun-ie." Dan Tae Yong mengangguk setelahnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku terjun ke dunia bisnis. Segala sesuatu harus menguntungkan diriku terutama jika itu menyangkut dirimu, sayang." Jae Hyun mengecup dahi Tae Yong yang membuat si pemilik merona malu dalam pelukan Jae Hyun.

.

* * *

.

"Tae Yong, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Doyoung ketika laki-laki itu melewati kubikel kerja Tae Yong dan melihat Tae Yong masih berada dalam kubikelnya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan jam kerja sudah habis.

"Sebentar lagi, Doyoung-ie. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporanku sebelum kuserahkan malam ini pada bos," jawab Tae Yong masih terfokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Kau mengambil lembur?" tanya Doyoung lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Tae Yong.

"Aku sudah janji dengan bos untuk menyerahkan laporanku malam ini. Jadi, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat pulang malam ini."

Doyoung hanya mengatakan 'Oh' dan setelahnya lelaki bergigi kelinci itu pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu karena memiliki kencan dengan manager mereka, Taeil.

Tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam Tae Yong menyelesaikan laporan miliknya. Dia merenggangkan otot-otot leher dan jari-jari tangannya. Dia harus cepat karena bosnya, Johnny, sudah menunggu laporan miliknya di ruangannya. Dan juga Jae Hyun yang sudah menunggunya di bawah.

Tok, tok, tok

Tiga kali pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu diketuknya yang langsung disahuti 'masuk' oleh Johnny dari dalam.

"Hai, bos," sapa Tae Yong begitu pintu ruangan itu tertutup di belakangnya.

Johnny mengangkat pandangannya dari tablet di tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Tae Yong.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan laporanmu?" tanya Johnny yang kini atensinya sudah sepenuhnya terpaku pada Tae Yong yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruangannya.

Tae Yong mengangguk ringkas. "Seperti yang kujanjikan, bos." Dia mengangkat sebundel laporan miliknya yang sudah di print out sebelum dia ke ruangan Johnny tadi.

Johnny melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tae Yong, menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Tae Yong. Menyerahkan laporan tersebut dan langsung dibaca oleh Johnny.

"Oke, laporan bulan ini kuterima," kata Johnny yang membuat senyum simpul manis milik Tae Yong terbit di belah bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang, bos. Jae Hyun sudah menungguku di bawah," ucap Tae Yong undur diri. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tae Yong?" panggil Johnny dan Tae Yong langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja dan berbalik menghadap Johnny lagi.

"Ya, bos."

"Bagaimana dengan Jeju? Kau ikutkan?"

"Ah, itu..." Tae Yong menggigit bibir bawahnya risau. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada bosnya itu. Dia hanya takut menyakiti hati bosnya kalau dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa Jae Hyun tidak memberinya izin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan kalau dia akan ikut ke Jeju

"Sebenarnya aku... m-hm... Bos... Aku.."

Sial. Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini sih. Padahal mengatakan dia tidak bisa ikut saja itu perkara yang mudah tapi kenapa tatapan Johnny yang seperti itu membuatnya jadi gugup setengah mati begini.

"Ya, Tae Yong?"

Johnny berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Tae Yong yang berdiri di tengah ruangannya.

Mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan Tae Yong bertekad untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Bos, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa ikut ke Jeju," ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Johnny bingung.

"Ada hal yang membuatku tidak bisa untuk ikut serta," jawab Tae Yong pelan berharap kalau Johnny tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Johnny menatapnya dengan dengan tatapan yang sulit Tae Yong artikan. Tae Yong jadi semakin tidak enak dibuatnya. Apa bosnya itu kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Apa karena Jae Hyun?" kali ini Johnny bertanya penuh selidik.

Tae Yong agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Johnny yang tidak dia sangka akan bertanya seperti itu. Buru-buru dia mengendalikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya menjadi normal kembali.

"Tae Yong..." Panggil Johnny pelan. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Tae Yong.

Melihat pergerakan Johnny yang mendekat ke arahnya tak ayal membuat Tae Yong jadi antisipasi dengan gerakan Johnny selanjutnya. Bukan bermaksud untuk berburuk sangka pada bosnya itu tapi Tae Yong hanya ingin berjaga-jaga jika bosnya itu melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraannya.

Semakin Johnny mendekat Tae Yong pun akan berjalan mundur ke belakang menghindarinya, berusaha membuat jarak antara dirinya dan bosnya itu. Tapi, sepertinya bosnya itu sudah membuat perhitungan dengan apa yang akan diperbuatnya selanjutnya terhadap Tae Yong. Karena langkah terakhirnya untuk mendekat ke arah Tae Yong saat itupula Tae Yong terpojok ke arah pintu di belakangnya. Tidak ada ruang lagi untuknya melangkah demi menghindari bosnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Tae Yong. Apa semua hal tentang Jae Hyun sudah merasuk kuat dalam otakmu?" tanya Johnny begitu jaraknya dengan Tae Yong terlalu dekat. Bahkan hanya sejengkal.

Tae Yong tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan bosnya itu terhadap dirinya, apa bosnya itu tersinggung dengan penolakan dirinya. Dia terlalu risih degan jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan bosnya itu.

"Bos... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Tae Yong mencoba untuk berhati-hati melakukan sesuatu karena jika dia salah mengambil langkah mungkin Johnny akan berbuat sesuatu hal yang bisa mengejutkan jantungnya itu.

Tae Yong tidak mengerti apa yang coba dilakukan bosnya itu terhadap dirinya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dia berusaha untuk menjauhkan Johnny dari tubuhnya dengan mendorong Johnny ke belakang tapi itu justru membuat ke dua tangannya tertahan dengan ke dua tangan milik Johnny.

"Kupikir kau akan cukup peka dengan semua perhatianku dan sikapku kepadamu selama ini Tae Yong," ucap Johnny di depan bibirnya. Bergerak sedikit saja bibir miliknya akan berlabuh pada bibir milik Tae Yong.

Tae Yong membuang mukanya ke samping. Dia masih belum mencerna dengan benar apa yang sedang bosnya itu lakukan terhadap dirinya. Dia hanya sedikit terkejut dengan ini semua. Pernyataan Johnny yang tiba-tiba yang mengindikasikan rasa suka kepadanya.

"Apa Jae Hyun sebegitu spesialnya, hm?"

Sial. Johnny memegang erat kedua tangannya itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tae Yong mendesis ketika Johnny mencoba mengulum kuping belakangnya. Ini pelecehan. Tae Yong mencoba untuk memberontak tapi ditahan oleh Johnny.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Johnny!" Tae Yong berteriak murka tepat di depan wajah Johnny. Persetan dengan tata krama kalau Johnny adalah atasannya. Dia sungguh marah dengan apa yang coba Johnny perbuat terhadap dirinya.

"Kau pikir apalagi, sayang. Tentu saja membuatmu berpaling pada Jae Hyun dan menjadikanmu **milikku** ," ucap Johnny yang menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Tae Yong menatap marah Johnny. Dia tidak berpikir kalau ternyata bosnya itu punya ketertarikan terhadapa dirinya seperti ini.

"Apa Jae Hyun menidurimu agar supaya kau menjadi miliknya?" tanya Johnny "kalau iya, maka aku akan memberikan sex terhebat yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, Yong-ie."

Tae Yong berjengit jijik mendapati panggilan yang biasa Jae Hyun ucapkan untuknya digunakan oleh Johnny.

"Lepas, Jhonny!" Tae Yong mencoba untuk berontak "atau aku akan berteriak!" ancamnya.

Johnny hanya tertawa tapi itu terdengar menjijikan bagi Tae Yong. "Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, sayang. Karena hanya ada kau dan aku di ruangan ini."

Tepat ketika Johnny mencoba untuk menyambar bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Tae Yong mendorong Johnny dan menendang tepat di bagian selangkangannya yang langsung membuat Johnny tersungkur ke bawah. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Tae Yong begitu saja karena dia langsung memutar kunci pintu di belakangnya dan membukanya dengan satu tarikan. Begitu pintu itu terbuka Tae Yong langsung berlari menjauhi ruangan Johnny menuju lift, dia berharap kalau Johnny tidak mengejarnya.

Begitu Tae Yong sampai di lantai bawah dia melihat Jae Hyun yang berdiri di pintu masuk lobi dengan pengawalnya.

"Jae Hyun!" Tae Yong berteriak memanggil Jae Hyun yang langsung disadari oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Tae Yong, ada apa?" tanya Jae Hyun panik ketika mendapati Tae Yong yang langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

Tidak serta merta Tae Yong langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jae Hyun dan itu membuat Jae Hyun terlihat lebih khawatir. Tae Yong justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jae Hyun dengan tubuh menggigilnya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Jae Hyun lagi yang kali ini dia leih tenang dengan tidak ikut panik.

"Jae Hyun...hiks..."

Jae Hyun tidak pernah melihat Tae Yong setakut ini dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi terhadap kekasihnya itu.

"Johnny... Dia.. "

"Apa?" tanya Jae Hyun tidak sabar.

"D-dia.. Mencoba untuk meniduriku, Jae Hyun."

"Sial!" umpat Jae Hyun penuh dengan kemarahannya.

Jae Hyun mencoba untuk menghampiri Johnny di ruangannya dan menghajar bajingan tersebut tapi itu ditahan oleh Tae Yong. Karena yang Tae Yong butuhkan adalah pelukan Jae Hyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan pergi, Jae Hyun," pinta Tae Yong dengan nada penuh permohonan.

Jae Hyun memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya untuk menghajar Johnny di ruangannya dan membawa tas Tae Yong yang ditinggalkannya.

.

* * *

.

"Batalkan semua kontrak dan cabut semua dana yang sudah masuk ke dalam rekening miliknya." Jae Hyun memutuskan sambungan pada orang di seberang panggilannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tae Yong yang baru kembali dari kamar Jae Hyun dan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengah di apartemen Jae Hyun.

"Memutuskan kerja sama dengan bajingan bernama Johnny, tentu saja," jawab Jae Hyun kalem.

Tae Yong terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, Jae Hyun."

Jae Hyun berjalan menghampiri Tae Yong dan duduk di sisi kanannya. "Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya, sayang. Terlebih orang itu adalah bajingan yang mencoba menyentuhmu," ujar Jae Hyun.

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Dan aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh milikku dan mengusik apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Jae Hyun berkata penuh dengan nada keposesifan terhadapnya dan itu membuat Tae Yong memutar bola matanya jengah. Jae Hyun dan segala keposesifannya.

"Terserah!"

"Jadi, bagian mana dia sudah menyentuhmu, Yongie?" tanya Jae Hyun. Jari-jari tangannya membelai sisi kanan wajah Tae Yong.

"Entahlah, Jae Hyun. Mengingatnya membuatku semakin merasa buruk karena akulah yang menjadi penyebab Johnny seperti itu." Tae Yong berujar sedih mengingat dialah penyebab utama Johnny melakukan tindakan pelecehan terhadapnya.

Tae Yong sedikit menyesal karena ketidak pekaannya terhadap perasaan Johnny terhadap dirinya. Mungkin kalau dia bisa menyadarinya lebih awal Johnny tidak akan melakukan hal ini terhadap dirinya.

Jae Hyun mengeram marah, dia benci jika melihat Tae Yong nya dengan raut wajah seperti ini. Sedih dan menyesal karena Johnny.

"Sayang, hei, dengarkan aku." Jae Hyun menangkup kedua pipi Tae Yong dan membawa pandangan laki-laki di hadapannya itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan menjadi penyebab Johnny berbuat demikian kepadamu. Bajingan itu..." Jae Hyun mencoba menekan amarahnya hingga batas titik terendahnya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol di depan Tae Yong dan berakibat laki-laki manis di depannya itu takut kepada dirinya. "Dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah melecehkanmu."

Tae Yong menggeleng menolak pernyataan Jae Hyun. "Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan, Jae Hyun."

Jae Hyun mendesah jengkel. Inilah yang dia tidak suka dari sifat Tae Yong yang terlalu pemaaf dan murah hati. Tae Yong akan dengan mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain yang menyakitinya begitu saja dan tidak ambil pusing atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukan terhadap dirinya. Itulah mengapa Jae Hyun begitu kuat ingin melindungi Tae Yong karena laki-laki itu terlalu mudah disakiti dan memaafkan.

Jae Hyun meringkas jarak antara dirinya dan Tae Yong membuat kening keduanya bersentuhan ringan. Napas keduanya saling beradu tapi tatapan Jae Hyun pada bola mata Tae Yong masih mengikat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terus menyalahkan dirimu karena rasa bersalahmu itu. Bajingan itu layak mendapatkannya dan ini hanya sebagian kecil hukuman dari perbuatannya yang mencoba menyakitimu." Jae Hyun berujar tegas dan Tae Yong hanya mendengus tidak suka.

"Jadi, sekarang lupakan pemikiran rasa bersalahmu itu karena yang lebih penting saat ini adalah membersihkan jejak kotor Johnny di tubuhmu."

Belum sempat Tae Yong memprotes Jae Hyun sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir mungil kemerahan milik Tae Yong. Mencium bibir itu rakus seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Jae Hyun." Tae Yong mendorong tubuh Jae Hyun ke belakang dan memutuskan ciuman sepihak karena dia butuh pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang menyisakan benang-benang tipis saliva keduanya.

Tae Yong yakin ini bukan hanya sebuah ciuman saja yang akan dilakukan oleh Jae Hyun karena dia melihat tatapan berkabut nafsu milik Jae Hyun padanya. Hanya sayangnya dia tetap tidak bisa menolak semua sentuhan yang Jae Hyun berikan pada tubuhnya.

"J-jae ... Ahhnn."

.

* * *

END

* * *

Halo...apa ada yang merindukan blue? ohohoh...rasanya udah lama ga mampir dan update disini *hiks* sekedar melongok dan update fanfic JaeYong disela-sela kesibukan kuliah pasca sarjana saya dan sebagai pelepas rindu buat jiwa JaeYong shipper saya. Semoga berkenan membacanya dan memberikan input buat saya. Terima kasih sudah membacanya (love and kiss)

Ps. maaf buat temen2 yang nanyain kapan saya update fanfic Taste the feeling dan lucifer, doakan saja semoga saya punya waktu untuk up chapter baru, ya ohohoh


End file.
